You and Me
by Alexiel Lilith
Summary: Lembranças são a unica coisa que resta após uma grande dor... Yaoi


**You and Me**

Ele caminhava solitário e pensativo, tinha uma expressão vazia em sua face... Já fazia tempo mais ainda doía, ainda não conseguirá superar a dor... a perda...

_- Gen-chan!!! - dizia o moreno se levantando do sofá e indo em direção ao amado chegava ao lar, lhe envolvendo o pescoço com os braços._

_O loiro sorria, e acariciava o rosto do outro com delicadeza_

_- Como passou o dia Hayate?_

_O loiro perguntou, mas antes que o outro pudesse responder teve mais um acesso de tosse, tendo o corpo abraçado pelo loiro, que trazia um semblante de preocupação, mas o moreno se afastando dizia, dando as costas para ele seguindo até a cozinha para beber algo, sendo seguido pelo outro._

_- Não.. se... preocupe.. estou bem... - falava ele com a voz engasgada._

_Genma se aproximou e o abraçou por trás e Hayate fechou os olhos deitando sua cabeça no ombro do loiro que lhe sussurrava ao ouvido:_

_- Eu te amo... - enquanto acariciava os cabelos dele._

_- Eu também... - dizia o loiro se agarrando aos braços do companheiro, se aninhando em seu abraço._

_Genma virou o outro o deixando de frente e roçou seus lábios na face do loiro, antes de colar seus lábios nos beijo calmo e carinhoso, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelas costas, e Hayate se entregava aquele beijo, deixando que suas mãos deslizassem pelos cabelos claros do amado._

_Seu beijo aos poucos se tornava mais rápido, havia mais desejo nele a cada momento, assim como em seus corpos quentes que se apertavam um ao outro, tentando serem apenas um._

_Soltaram-se quando pulmão de ambos necessitou de ar. _

Ele se lembra bem... Era sempre assim quando chegava. Sempre havia aquele abraço, aquele beijo e o desejo de ambos.

Hoje chegaria a sua casa e só haveria ele lá...

Quando chegou e abriu a porta, a casa escura... fria... e ele... ele e a lágrima que rolara de sua face. Ele entrou e trancando a porta subiu para o quarto e mais uma vez, lembranças...

- Você me ama? - perguntou o moreno com visível ar de constrangido, deitado sobre o peito do loiro.

- Claro! Por que não amaria?

Dizia com um sorriso no rosto enquanto retirava da face do moreno os cabelos que insistiam em lhe ofuscar a visão que mais amava: Hayate. E este sorria com a nova pergunta do loiro, e deitava sobre o peito do loiro, recebendo caricias em seus cabelos até adormecer...

Genma não acendeu as luzes. Apenas deitou-se a abraçou o travesseiro, e o aspirou. Ainda podia sentir o cheiro dele ali, ainda havia vestígios de Hayate, não só ali, naquele quarto, como em toda a casa. E principalmente no coração do loiro.

_Pessoas de branco... mascara de oxigênio ... remédios... e Genma do outro lado do vidro, vendo Hayate cercado por médicos e enfermeiros e sem poder fazer nada a não ser... ser forte... Sim!Seria forte, por Hayate ele não choraria, não ali, não naquele momento._

_Quando o médico veio lhe falar, a expressão não era nada animadora. E ele sentiu o chão lhe faltar, sendo amparado pelo medico que o fez sentar em uma cadeira que havia naquele corredor._

"_Não chorarei..." lembrou ele respirando fundo e tentando se manter lúcido. Ele pediu ao medico para poder ficar ao lado do companheiro, o que foi atendido visto que como ele o havia informado não lhe restava muito tempo. _

_Caminho até o quarto onde Hayate estava e adentrou, mesmo naquela situação loiro sorria como sorria sempre que via Genma chegando. Aquele sorriso fez o coração do loiro estremecer e ele se aproximou e acariciou o rosto do moreno, se curvando e colado seus lábios por algum tempo antes de se afastar. _

_Segurava a mão do outro com firmeza enquanto arrumava os cabelos dele._

_- Não se preocupe Gen-chan... Não estou sofrendo..._

_Genma precisou se conter para não chorar. Sorriu ao moreno._

_- Eu sei... Você sempre foi o mais forte dos dois..._

_Hayate concordou com a cabeça e levantou a mão para tocar o rosto do loiro, que se curvou para receber o carinho. Hayate então puxou o rosto do loiro para perto e lhe disse próximo ao ouvido, visto que sua voz não estava das mais audíveis._

_- Obrigado! _

_- Pelo que? – perguntou o loiro, tentando levantar a cabeça, mas sendo impedido, pois o moreno continuava a falar._

_- Por me fazer o homem mais feliz... não estou com medo da morte... eu aproveitei tudo que eu podia... ao seu lado..._

_Quando o moreno não mais impediu que Genma virasse o rosto, Hayate pode perceber lagrimas nos olhos de Genma e retirou a mascara, mesmo tendo Genma tentado impedi-lo._

_Mas Hayate, naquele momento, não precisava de oxigênio, precisava de Genma, de seus lábios, e o tomou em um beijo lento mais cheio de paixão, de calor, sendo por Genma retribuído com a mesma intensidade. _

_A face dos dois estava corada e molhada pelas lagrimas de Genma que insistam em rolar, e ele o abraçava com desejo, como se quisesse protegê-lo, impedi-lo de ir..._

_- Sempre estarei com você, meu amor... – sussurrou o moreno nos braço de Genma._

_- Você e eu... seremos um... para sempre..._

E ele adormecerá com a lembrança, abraçado ao travesseiro de Hayate, que já estava banhado pelas lagrimas do loiro. E enquanto ele dormia se houvesse alguém ali escutaria ele sussurrar...

- Você e eu...

*** * * * * * * * * ***

Tudo bem... Sei que não esta lá aquela coisa que digam: "Nossa ela é uma autora"... Mas o que vale é a intenção [?]

Apenas um pequeno surto que tive ouvindo _You and Me – Alice Cooper_ me fez ter tal idéia...

Dedico à Rukia, a Hayate do Fórum YGNS...

Espero que goste flor *3*

Reviews, se houverem, são bem vindas!!!


End file.
